


Гарри Поттер и Мир по ту сторону чулана

by MinskWurdolak



Series: ГП vs ДнД [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Folklore - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mythology, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Demons, Devils, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Oblivious Albus Dumbledore, Undead
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinskWurdolak/pseuds/MinskWurdolak
Summary: В следствии стечения обстоятельств восьмилетнему Гарри удаётся сбежать от ненависных Дурслей... В другую Вселенную! Гарри попадает на обучение к могущественном и эксентричному архимагу Диалорму Некве. Гарри настолько рад освободиться от гнёта родственников, что даже тот факт, что его учитель - лич, его не очень смущает. Тем временем Альбус Дамблдор пробует себя в роли детектива.





	Гарри Поттер и Мир по ту сторону чулана

**Author's Note:**

> У Гарри, Хагрида, Сириуса и Люпина могут быть свои пейринги, но кто это будет - спойлер, поэтому в графе персонажей они не отражены.  
> Фентази мир в данной работе основан на множестве D&D сеттингов: "Forgotten Realm", "Greyhawk", "Planescape", "Spelljammer", "Nentir Vale", "Eberron" и "Ravnica", а так же "Golarion" - сеттинг "Pathfinder" по умолчанию. Так же в основу были взяты многие мифы и фольклорные сюжеты. В качестве других, менее значимых источников вдохновения могу назвать творчество Эдгара Бэрроуза, Эдварда Говарда и Говарда Ловкрафта. Этот сборный мир послужит черновиком для сеттинга моего будущего ориджинала. Так что в каком-то роде эта работа - тренировка в фентезийном миростроительстве.
> 
> За канон вселенной Гарри Поттера принимается содержимое семи оригинальных книг, материал из иных источников автором фанфика принимается выборочно.

В этот день Гарри не ожидал чего-то особенного, чего-то волшебного. Ему-то и это слово нельзя было произносить — «волшебство». Даже сегодня, в канун Хэллоуина. Гарри запрещали, даже в контексте праздничных историй, упоминать призраков и ведьм, или «любую другую колдовскую чепуху», как говорил дядя Вернон. Да что уж там, даже неприкосновенный Дадли был ограничен в выборе в этот день. Отправляясь в поход за сладостями, он мог надеть костюм ковбоя, рыцаря, черепашки-ниндзя — кого и чего угодно, но только не волшебника, призрака или любого другого волшебного существа. Первые пару раз, которые Гарри мог помнить, Дадли пытался в привычной манере выбить согласие родителей с помощью капризов, вплоть до показной истерики, Вернон проявил к запросам сына небывалую непреклонность, а тётя Петунья увещевала его ласковыми словами и обещаниями дополнительных подарков.

Дадли быстро смирился с этим небольшим правилом и принял родительскую нетерпимость к волшебству как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Кроме того, в этот день у него открывалась возможность дразнить Гарри, который в этот день лучшем случае доедал конфеты, которые Дадли считал невкусными. В лучшем случае — это когда заботливая мамаша в лице тёти Петуньи сортировала добычу своего чада, и сама откладывала то, что Дадли не любил, в сторону. Сам же избалованный гадёныш, часто выкидывал эти сласти в мусорное ведро, чтобы они не достались кузену. Последние два года, Гарри вообще старался в этот день быть как можно менее заметным. После того как ему исполнилось шесть, необъяснимые происшествия случались с ним время от времени, происшествия, которые нельзя было назвать иначе как чудеса. А в доме Дурслей само это слово было для Гарри под запретом, поэтому не стоит объяснять, что, когда он пытался убедить тётю и дядю, что он не виноват в этих явлениях, его не слушали и всё равно наказывали. Именно поэтому в Хэллоуин, он старался быть тише воды, ниже травы, ибо ему было даже страшно представить, как его накажут, если что-то необычное случится в такой день!

Однако, вовсе не суеверные предубеждения тёти и дядя, и даже не запрет на свободу фантазии были главными причинами, по которым Гарри не любил этот день. Больше всего Хэллоуин печалил его тем, что это был день, когда погибли его родители. На эту дату приходился годовой максимум ворчания тёти о том какими его родители были никчемными бездельниками и пьяницами, и как это привело к их гибели в аварии. У Гарри иногда возникали сомнения в правдивости тётиного рассказа. Он помнил странный яркий зелёный свет и последующий удар, и никак не мог понять, как это свечение связано с автоаварией. Кроме того, у Гарри почему-то было внутреннее ощущение, что родители его любили, по крайней мере мама — каждый раз, когда он думал о ней, его обволакивало необъяснимое ощущение тепла, будто его обернули невидимым одеялом. Однако тётины слова были единственными сведениями, о давно ушедших в мир иной родителях. Поэтому мальчик старался игнорировать свои чувства, не говоря уже про то, что он не смел открыто сомневаться в рассказе Петуньи. Это делало Хэллоуин особенно не выносимым для Гарри. Единственной отдушиной в этот день была наивная надежда, что однажды в Канун Дня Всех Святых в дом заявятся призраки его родителей, накажут Дурслей и заберут его с собой. Но также, как и мечта о неизвестных добрых родственниках, эта фантазия оставалась несбыточной. Никто не из живых, не из усопших не спешил забрать Гарри от нелюбящих опекунов.

Но этот день Всех Святых был особенным. Сегодня всё пошло не так как должно было. Пусть Гарри ещё не знал этого, но сегодня был судьбоносный день, не только для него, но и для многих, многих людей. Всё началось с возвращения Дадли и сопровождавшего его Вернона со сбора сладостей. Отец и сын святились от счастья демонстрируя Петунье свою добычу, пока Гарри мыл кастрюлю, сковороду и противень после тётиной праздничной готовки. Тётя же тем временем расхваливала успех своего «ангелочка», Гарри же оставалось лишь беззвучно хмыкать. Дадли собирал конфеты вместе со своими дружками, в сопровождении дяди Вернона. Эта неприятная компания включила в себя Гордона, Малколма, Дениса и Пирса. Больше всего в этой шайке, после самого Дадли, Гарри ненавидел Пирса. В отличии от остальных дружков кузена, что были равны своему вожаку в тупости и силе, Пирс был мальцом хилым, но хитрым. Он быстр смекнул, что стоит присоединиться к группе Дадли, чего легко добился с помощью подхалимажа, что весьма шло его крысиной внешности. В группе его задача заключалась в том, чтобы держать руки за спиной тому, кого бил Дадли и компания. Гарри страшно ненавидел Пирса за это, особенно его раздражала мысль, что у него были шансы побить крысёныша, столкнись он с ним один на один, но трусливый гад всегда ошивался среди своих дружков. Именно в такой компании Дадли собирал конфеты на Хэллоуин, так что Гарри был уверен, что все окрестные дети попросили родителей отсыпать банде сладостей, дабы те на следующий день не издевались над ними в школе. Гарри сам слышал, как шайка наезжала на одноклассников с такими намёками. Именно школьный шантаж, а не «милый» костюм медвежонка, принёс Дадли сегодняшний «улов». Поэтому мальчику было противно слушать как тётя хвалит своего сына за успехи, но пока что Гарри ловил себя на мысли, что день прошёл относительно сносно: в школе Дадли было не да него, вечер же ушёл на готовку, в ходе которой тётя не отпускала никаких желчных комментариев по поводу его родителей, лишь давала бесконечные указания и замечания. Но вот семейство Дурслей собралось за столом, и у Гарри возникло недоброе предчувствие.

Обстановка в столовой была довольно мирная. С одной стороны праздничного стола Дурсли оживлённо болтали за едой, как идиллическая семья из рекламы. С другой стороны, на углу, ближе к двери сидел сжавшийся Гарри, стараясь делать вид будто его и нет здесь вовсе. Его планом было скорейшее поедание выделенных ему остатков. Так ему удастся поскорее занять место посудомойки у раковины, подальше от стола, всё равно праздничный тыквенный пирог ему не светил, учитывая аппетиты дяди и кузена. К удивлению Гарри, даже этот этап дня прошёл без происшествий — Гарри спокойно помыл посуду и уже собирался готовится ко сну, когда его всё-таки настиг неприятный сюрприз.

— Где мои конфеты?! — противно завопил в коридоре Дадли. И Дурсли, и Гарри быстро явились на место, будто случилась беда. Там в коридоре жирный малец в наигранном неверии смотрел на принесённую домой корзинку со сладостями, которая была наполовину пуста, несмотря на то, что Петунья смогла уговорить сына не есть их до еды, оставив корзинку в прихожей. Фантиков поблизости также не наблюдалось.  
— Ты украл их, когда выходил в туалет! — обвинительно тыча в кузена толстым пальцем, завизжал Дадли, громко топая ногами в показной истерике. Тётя Петунья тут же села на корточки, и, обняв сына, принялся утешать сына ласковыми словами, а то время как дядя Вернон не теряя времени схватил ошарашенного Гарри за ворот. Тяжело дыша от нескрываемой злости, дядя проорал:  
— Ты живёшь в этом доме, а ещё смеешь воровать?! Где ты спрятал конфеты?! — рявкнут дядя, на его красном лице пульсировала раздутая вена.  
Гарри попросту не знал, что ответить на эти обвинения. Он банально не ожидал от Дадли такой подлости, не потому что был о кузене лучшего мнения, а потому что кто-то столь тупой как Дадли не способен придумать такую уловку самостоятельно. Наверное, это была идея Пирса. Гарри не знал, как оправдать себя — банда Дадли постоянно сваливала на Гарри многие школьные происшествия, что в купе с «чудесами» создало в глазах учителей образ «проблемного Гарри», о чём они постоянно жаловались Дурслям. Несмотря на очевидность подставы, тётя и дядя были в любом случае настроены в пользу своего любимого сыночка, а не племянника-подкидыша. Кроме того, Гарри был уверен, что Дадли подложил треклятые конфеты ему в чулан в качестве доказательства вины. Всё что ему оставалось делать, так это смотреть дяде в глаза остекленевшим взглядом. Гарри редко били. Сколько бы его не подвергали ограничениям, словесно унижали, лишали еды и заваливали домашней работой, руку на него поднимали редко, будто боялись. Однако сейчас мальчик инстинктивно почувствовал, что его будут бить, причём даже сильно.  
— Не молчи, паршивец, отвечай! — гаркнул дядя, оттолкнув Гарри так сильно, что тот упал на спину. В этот момент все идеи об оправдании просто вылетели из его головы. Несмотря на то, что жизнь с Дурслями научила его сдерживать эмоции, у его психической устойчивости был предел. Не имело смысла больше оправдываться, да и как ни крути Гарри был ребёнком, и его детская психика имела свои пределы прочности. Чувство вопиющей несправедливости затмило ему рассудок, и вскочив на ноги он побежал к своему чулану. Ему было всё равно, что будет дальше, он просто очень хотел исчезнуть куда-то, где его не достанут, он просил родителей, чтобы они его забрали отсюда, он хотел, чтобы за дверью оказался не его чулан, а какое-то другое место. Гарри ещё не знал, что благодаря совпадению дюжины благоприятных обстоятельств, его желание будет исполнено в тоже мгновение, запустив цепочку поразительных событий, которые затронут не один мир.

На бегу распахнув дверь в свой чулан, Гарри влетел внутрь и, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве из-за внезапного раскрывшегося простора, он поскользнулся, очки слетели с его носа и разбились в дребезги, а сам он зарылся лицом в пол. Позади раздался визг тёти Петуньи, а также испуганный окрик дяди Вернона: «Малец, назад!», за которым последовал хлопок двери и тишина. Приподнявшись на руках, Гарри оглянулся в сторону двери, и увидел, что дверь, через которую он зашёл была закрыта, и это явно не была нормальная дверь его чулана. Пусть без очков его зрение и было мутным, но безо всяких сомнений это помещение не было его чуланом. Это была просторная, плохо освящённая комната, стены, пол и потолок которые были сделаны из какого-то блестящего чёрного камня. Вся доступная поверхность помещения была испещрена белыми линиями, нанесёнными мелом, а также множество непонятных символов, нарисованных какой-то красной краской. Дверь, через которую он вошёл, находилась не в стене, как было естественно, а посреди комнаты, именно к ней вели все меловые линии. Всё пространство вокруг освещалось каким дрожащим жёлтым светом, судя по всему — огнём. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел круг из свечей на полу. На половину расплавившиеся свечи окружали какой-то особенно витиеватый символ, но Гарри было не до этого. Он, застыв от ужаса, уставился на фигуру в балахоне, что зависла над кругом.

Это был белый как снег человеческий скелет, и Гарри всему нутром чувствовал, что существо перед ним в своём роде живо. Безо всякой видимой опоры костяная сущность парила над полом. Скелет был сильно повреждён — левая рука была полупрозрачной, будто призрачной, а левая глазница была раздроблена и зияла чёрной непроглядной дырой, в которую не проникал никакой свет. В целой глазнице горел аккуратный круглый огонёк, который явно заменял скелету глаз. Гарри чувствовал на себе пристальный изучающий взгляд, от которого по коже пробегали мурашки. Мальчику было чудовищно страшно, настолько страшно, что несмотря на отчаянное желание убежать через дверь, он оцепенел и не был способен даже вскочить на ноги, не говоря уже про бегство. У него дрожали колени и стучали зубы, но он не потерял сознание и не обмочился. Мозг Гарри судорожно искал решение проблемы, путь к бегству. Однако, всё было тщетно, тогда его психика поддалась явлению, что так часто поражает людей всех возрастов, столкнувшихся с непреодолимой бедой — отрицание. Гарри принялся перебирать все «невозможно», что описывали эту ситуацию, пока отчаяние не поглотило его детский и не привело его к совершенно абсурдному «оптимистическому» выводу:  
— Вы пришли забрать меня к родителям, сэр? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Гарри, виновато улыбаясь.  
Впервые, скелет пришёл в движение, он слегка отпрянул назад, а белый огонёк в его правой глазнице резко вырос размерах — живой мертвец был явно удивлён. Он медленно и осторожно вытянул правую руку ладонью вперёд, демонстрируя мирные намерения. После чего Гарри услышал сухой, но дружелюбный мужской голос:  
— Нет, дитя, я не Смерть… — говорил скелет, не двигая при этом совершено челюстями, — да и не лажу я с этой напыщенной узурпаторшей, — с явным презрением в голосе добавил нежилец, после чего вернулся к дружелюбному тону, — я не собираюсь тебе делать ничего плохого. Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
— Гарри, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, сэр, — «отрапортовал» мальчик, ожидая какого-то подвоха. Гарри привык ожидать проблем от взрослых, что уж говорить об очевидном монстре!  
Скелет внезапно спустился вниз и резким, но аккуратным движением, поставил Гарри на ноги, после чего сел на корточки и, протянув мальчику костяную руку, представился:  
— Диалорм Неква, приятно познакомиться, юный волшебник! — сказал он, сохраняя всё тот же тёплый и радостный тон, что совершенно не вязался с его зловещим видом.  
— Юный волшебник? — Гарри замялся, — Но ведь волшебства не бывает…  
В этот раз Гарри удивил Диалорма настолько, что у того буквально отвалилась неподвижная до этого момента челюсть. Мальчик с ужасом смотрел как мертвец поднимает павшую кость с пола и вправляет её на место.  
— Кто сказал тебе такую глупость, Гарри?! Как это не бывает?  
— Ну, э… — Гарри не знал, как ответить, ведь явно волшебный скелет был прямо перед ним, да и он сам как ребёнок верил в чудеса, но Дурсли натренировали его отрицать волшебство во чтобы то ни стало, — я не знаю, тётя и дядя всегда злились и говорили, что волшебства нет, а до вас, сэр, я не видел ничего волшебного. Я не волшебник, сэр, я… — испуганно залепетал мальчик.  
— Тсс, — прошипел мистер Неква, приложив костлявый палец к своим несуществующим губам, — Гарри не спеши, задумайся разве не разу не было у тебя такой ситуации, когда от сильных чувств, ты совершал что-то невозможное? Когда тебе было обидно? Когда ты защищался? Когда пытался убежать?  
Вот тут-то Гарри и словил себя на мысли, что Диалорм прав. Мальчик припомнил и случай с ветром, занёсшим его на крышу школы, и съёжившийся свитер, и другие «происшествия», как их называли Дурсли. Сияя внезапной улыбкой Гарри заявил Некве:  
— Я и правда волшебник! — радостно делясь своим осознанием сказал Гарри, но его восторг тут же затух, когда он вдруг вспомнил, в какой ситуации находится, — зачем я вам, сэр?  
— Не волнуйся Гарри, я уже сказал, что не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Дело в том, что я реликвент… — посмотрев Гарри в глаза, Диалорм осознал проблему, — ах да, ты не знаешь это слово. Давай объясню…  
И Неква подался в пространные объяснения темы:  
— Очень часто так бывает, — начал он, — что волшебник хочет жить вечно. Это может быть достигнуто разными способами. Один из них — стать нежитью, то есть умереть, но как бы понарошку… Ты меня пока понимаешь?  
Гарри неуверенно кивнул, а живой мертвец продолжил свою лекцию.  
— И среди нежизни, нет более надёжного способа достижения бессмертия, чем извлечь душу из своего тела и поместить её в надёжный прочный сосуд, известный всем как филактерия. Тех, кто совершил подобную процедуру называют личами. Есть три категории личей: обычные личи, архиличи и реликвенты. Обычные личи в основном состоят из трусов, боящихся неизбежного конца, в своих жалких потугах остаться в мире живых, эти глупцы прибегают к помощи сил скверны, чаще всего демонического князя Нежити Мормукса. В стремление продлить своё существование, они становятся рабами сил зла, и каждая их мысль пропитана злом… — пробурчал Диалорм, — к слову, Мормукс — мой заклятый враг, но сейчас не об этом. Архиличи — это те, кто пошёл на трансформацию ради какой-то благой цели, получив на это благословление доброго божества. Ты меня пока ещё понимаешь?  
— Да, сэр. Обычные личи — злые, архиличи — добрые, — отрапортовал Гарри словно на экзамене.  
— Отлично! Но видишь в чём загвоздка. Обычным личам нужно совершать ужасные поступки для того, чтобы поддерживать своё бессмертие. Архиличи же не могут оставить свою миссию, вечно держа пост. Кроме того, бессмертие и тех, и других зависит от воли их господ, что могут по простой прихоти или более веской причине уничтожить их в любой момент. Более того, превращение сильно искажает их личность, а с годами это становится всё хуже, не оставляя и следа от их прежнего характера. Поэтому есть третий путь. Когда могущественный маг проходит превращение сам, за счёт собственной силы воли связав себя с миром, не прибегая к ничьей посторонней помощи. Такой маг называется реликвентом. Можешь повторить всё, что я тебе объяснил?  
— Да, сэр! — ответил Гарри, удивляясь тому, как легко ему даётся неизвестная тема, и как легко ему общаться с довольно жутким существом, — Обычные личи — злые, архиличи — добрые. Обычные личи и архиличи — зависимые, а реликвенты — независимые… Это значит, что реликвенты могут быть и добрыми, и злыми?  
— Верно, — подтвердил Диалорм, — однако, реликвенты очень редкие и большинство тех, о ком я знаю, включая меня, нейтральны. Нам нет дела до великих противостояний мироздания. Мы делаем то, что хотим, помогаем тем, кто нам нравится, и вредим тем, кто не нравится. В общем — как обычные живые люди. Разумеется, есть здесь одно «но». Для того чтобы стать реликвентом нужно иметь какое-то невероятно сильное увлечение, настолько сильное, что оно способно преодолеть саму смерть. После трансформации, это желание заменяет реликвенту все телесные потребности, поэтому его часто называют «жаждой». В моём случае — это жажда знаний. Я провёл века проводя исследования, собирая и переписывая книги, организуя сведения, охотясь за документами и совершенствуя свои познания. Тут-то мы и подходим к причине, по которой ты тут оказался…  
–?  
— Долгие годы, что я вёл исследования, мне казалось, что во всей своей деятельности я упускаю из виду что-то важное, осмысленное. И только недавно до меня дошло, — Диалорм прикрыл лицо рукой, в его голосе слышался стыд, — Его почти никак не применял свои знания. Все мои коллекции находок и открытий просто накапливались мной безо всякой конечной цели, будто всякий хлам у скряги. Открытия, которые ты хранишь в тайне и не как не применяешь, равноценны отсутствию открытий. С другой стороны, я испытываю жажду знаний непостижимую для смертного ума и полностью потерял связь с мирской суетой, поэтому заниматься прикладной магией и мирскими приключениями я не намерен. Поэтому я решил взять ученика, с которым я бы мог разделить мои магические знания. Ученика, способного найти этим знаниям применение в мире.  
— Вы говорите про меня, сэр? — с недоверием в голосе спросил Гарри.  
— Конечно про тебя! Я не хотел, чтобы моим учеником был абы кто, поэтому я применил заклинание с заданными условиями, которое должно было найти способного сироту с волшебным даром, который был несчастен там, где сейчас живёт. Я всё правильно описал?  
— Вы возьмёте меня учеником? Я буду изучать магию? Мне не надо будет возвращаться тёте и дяде?! — Гарри просто засыпал реликвента вопросами. У него на лице, как и в голосе, чувствовалось внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство надежды.  
— Разумеется, Гарри, можешь звать меня мастер Неква, или учитель. А пока я хочу тебя кое о чём попросить.  
— О чём, учитель? — быстро подстроился под новые условия Гарри, внезапно для себя доверяя неживому магу.  
— Видишь ли, Гарри. Мы говорим с тобой на разных языках, но понимаем друг друга благодаря моему заклинанию.  
Гарри с удивлением осознал, что действительно, он сам всё это время говорил на английском, а вот мистер Неква отвечал ему на каком-то другом языке, который Гарри каким-то чудом понимал. Лич же продолжил свою лекцию:  
— Я не уверен, что заклятие будет работать достаточно хорошо без дополнительной информации, если зайдёт разговор на сложную тему. Кроме того, мне будет легче тебя учить со знанием твоего прошлого. Поэтому я хочу тебя попросить разрешить мне просмотреть твои воспоминания, ты тоже сможешь бегло просмотреть вещи, которые давно забыл.  
— Хорошо… — неуверенно ответил Гарри после почти минуты колебаний. Он боялся того, что может последовать в случае отказа.

Ничего более не говоря, Неква коснулся пальцем лба Гарри. Мальчик почувствовал слабую ноющую боль в шраме. Его зрение на мгновение померкло, а потом увидел всё, что с ним только что произошло как в обратном проигрывании, вот Неква убирает палец, вот он снимает и кладёт на пол свою челюсть, вот она подскакивает обратно, и так далее. При этом запись постоянно ускорялась, самые первые годы жизни прошли для Гарри за секунды, но тем не менее он как-то усвоил осознание этих потерянных воспоминаний. Пусть детали были размытыми и обрывочными, но он всё понял. Его захлестнула обида:  
— Мои родители… они… они… — Гарри не мог договорить, давясь слезами.  
— Не были алкоголиками, а хорошими волшебниками, и погибли не в «аварии», а защищая тебя от злого мага, — твёрдо сказал Диалорм, положив руку на плечо мальчику, — а все их магические друзья просто бросили тебя на попечение тёти и дяди, которые завидовали твои родителям и боялись волшебства.  
Гарри не знал, что сказать. С одной стороны, он был счастлив, ведь его родители оказались не маргиналами, как утверждали Дурсли, а волшебниками и настоящими героями. С другой стороны, обида на Дурслей стала в разы сильнее — ни Гарри, ни его родители не были не в чём не виноватыми, а тётя и дядя просто боялись и ненавидели волшебство. Все эти издевательства были только из-за этого. К обиде на Дурслей добавилась обида на других волшебников. Все те странные чудаки, что иногда подходили к нему на улице были знакомыми его родителей, они знали его, но на то как ему живётся с Дурслями им было наплевать.  
— А вы знали моих родителей? — наконец немного успокоившись спросил Гарри глядя Некве прямо в «глаза».  
— Нет, не знал и в принципе не мог знать, — Диалорм сделал паузу и почесал свой череп — пожалуй я забыл прояснить важную деталь. Моё заклятие не просто перенесло тебя в другое место, в другую страну, а в совершенно другой мир. Не Землю. Понимаешь?  
Гарри задумался и вспомнил историю о которой говорили некоторые из его одноклассников. Эта была серия книг известная как «Хроники Нарнии». Гарри хотел бы почитать эти книги, но он знал, что шайка Дадли не оставила бы его в покое даже в библиотеке. А том, чтобы читать книгу, где присутствовало волшебство, дома не шло и речи. В этой книги дети через шкаф попадают в волшебный мир страны Нарния. Похоже, что он сам оказался в такой истории. Дверь в чулан, который он так не любил, оказалась дверью в совершенно другой мир, хотя пока Гарри видел только это колдовскую комнату.  
— Я думаю, я понимаю, сэр, — слегка сомневаясь ответил Гарри и кивнул.  
— «Сэр» необязательно, я прожил века с маленьким кружком друзей, так что мне не важно высокопарное обращение. Я буду считать любое обращение вежливым, если оно не откровенно хамское. Мне хотелось бы общение попроще, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока я не стану уверен, что ты готов к серьёзной учёбе, ты всё же мал ещё. Тебе так легче будет пристроиться, а я не буду чувствовать себя феодалом. А пока, Гарри, нам надо с кое-кем встретиться.  
— С кем? — недоуменно спросил Гарри, глядя на новоявленного наставника.  
— А это сюрприз! Сегодня в твоём мире наиблагоприятнейший день, и я не хочу упустить эту возможность, к тому же ты сам это предложил — усмехнулся лич, глядя на недоумение Гарри, — заходи в круг.

Диалорм выпрямился в полный рост и, вернувшись в круг из свечей, поманил Гарри жестом. Едва лишь мальчик пересёк черту круга, маг развернул его лицом к двери и принялся наперебой читать заклинания. Дверь начинала покрываться светящимися символами, пока наконец нестерпимый свет не наполнил всё помещение, а потом тут же погас. После чего дверь со скрипом отворилась. Гарри со страхом ожидал увидеть дом Дурслей, но вместо этого дверной проём был закрыт извивающимся рваным серым занавесом, за которым ничего не было видно кроме белёсой дымки. От занавеса веяло могильным холодом, а сам Гарри был готов поклясться, что помимо шелеста слышит отдалённый многоголосый шёпот и вздохи. Ему хотелось убежать как можно дальше от этого странного портала.  
— Гарри, протяни мне, пожалуйста, безымянный палец левой руки, — внезапно попросил Диалорм пристально смотря мальцу в глаза.

Слегка помявшись, Гарри протянул ладонь, лич быстро схватил его за кончик безымянного пальца, быстрым движением извлёк, будто из воздуха, тонкую серебряную иглу и…  
— Ай! — игла больно кольнула подушечку пальца.  
— Ты ж вроде не из неженок? — подразнил лич, вгоняя иглу в стык между плитками. Едва он это сделал, как между ушком иголки и ранкой на пальце протянулась прозрачная серебристая линия. Как бы Гарри не поворачивал руку, как бы он не пытался перебить линию другой рукой, линия оставалась прямой, и проходила сквозь всё, будучи совершенно бесплотной.  
— Это путеводная нить, чтобы ты там не потерялся и мог вернуться, — пояснил Диалорм, указывая на зловещий занавес, — в целом там безопасно, но есть одно правило, — голос мага внезапно стал холодным и суровым, — Не при каких обстоятельствах, не от кого, вообще не от кого, не принимай подарки, и уж тем более угощения и напитки. Если ты это сделаешь, а то не сможешь вернуться! Ясненько?  
— Да-с! — Перепугано ответил Гарри, кивая как болванчик. Он судорожно перебирал в голове воспоминания, пытаясь вспомнить место, подходящее под описание. Куда же ведёт этот проход?!  
— Вот и славно! — голос Диалорма внезапно вернулся к дружелюбному тону, будто и не было суровых нотаций. Гарри даже показалось, что его самопровозглашённый учитель на миг улыбнулся, хоть это и было невозможно для голого черепа. Настолько чётко голос и огонь «глаза» передавали эмоции реликвента.  
Ничего не говоря, лич двинулся в сторону занавеса и нырнул в него будто в воду. Гарри же замер в полушаге, не решаясь последовать за ним. На этом расстоянии нестерпимый холодный ветер из прохода будто пронизывал его насквозь, а какофония из шёпота просачивалась ему прямо в голову. Инстинкты подсказывали ему, что нужно держаться от этой двери как можно дальше, но он должен был идти…  
— Гарри, ты там скоро? — среди шёпотов раздался слегка недовольный голос Неквы.  
— Гарри, иди к нам, — следом за наставником, два других знакомых голоса выбились из шептания. Это были голоса его родителей! Гарри решительно шагнул в занавес.

В этот же миг холод поглотил всё тепло в его теле, шум голосов затмил его собственное сознание и всё погрузилось во тьму… Он сразу же очнулся, причём в стоячем положении, будто он и не терял сознание. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил себя каком-то бескрайнем белом пространстве. Пол под его ногами был белым, равно как и полупрозрачная клубящаяся дымка, что застилала всё вокруг. Нигде поблизости не было видно двери, через которую он вошёл. Сначала Гарри заметил, что он бос, а уже потом — что гол. Перепугавшись, он быстро захотел оказаться одетым, и как ни странно на нём тут же появились его привычные мешковатые обноски. Гарри облегчённо вздохнул, и тут же услышал голос Неквы:  
— Тут всё так работает, — пояснил он, при этом самого лича нигде не было видно, Гарри начал осматриваться по сторонам и увидел чёрную, непроглядную человеческую тень на полу. Он несколько секунд недоуменно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь понять кто её отбрасывает, но наконец понял в чём дело.  
— Учитель, Вы стали тенью? — ошеломлённо спросил мальчик, смотря на тёмную фигуру. Он подметил тот факт, что это была тень полноценного человеческого тела, а не скелета.  
— Сейчас мы находимся в духовном слое твоего мира, здесь нельзя находиться физически, только духовно. Сейчас здесь находится твоя душа, поэтому ты появился здесь голым. У меня же душа, как я уже говорил, в специальном сосуде, отдельном от тела, поэтому она не может сюда войти, так что ты видишь тень моей души, с помощью которой я управляю своим телом на расстоянии. Думаю, сейчас тебе будет сложно это понять, не затрудняйся.  
— Понятно… — растерянно ответил Гарри, ничего на деле не поняв, кроме того, что они сейчас в мире духов. Гарри ощутил странное копошение внутри груди и хотел уже было спросить об этом Некву, но внезапно вспомнил о совсем другом:  
— Учитель, перед тем как войти, я слышал голос родителей… Они здесь? — с волнением спросил Гарри.  
— Верно, именно поэтому мы здесь, тебе только нужно позвать их. Представь себе их лица и от всего сердца позови.  
Гарри представил лица родителей, он мысленно пожелал их увидеть, он уже было хотел позвать их вслух, но прежде чем он успел раскрыть рот, у него за спиной раздались два голоса:  
— Гарри!

Он резко развернулся. Перед ним стояли двое. Мама и папа. Они стояли, смотрели на него и улыбались. Гарри в один рывок преодолел короткое расстояние между ним и родителями, а те присели на корточки и заключили сына в крепкие объятия. Гарри сначала хотел что-то сказать, но смог найти слов, полностью погрузившись в переполняющие сердце эмоции, он впервые за долгое время мог по-настоящему выплакаться. Эта трогательная безмолвная сцена длилась несколько минут, пока тишина не была нарушена чьим-то нарочитым кашлем.  
— Джеймс и Лили Поттер, я полагаю? Это конечно немного черство прерывать ваше душещипательное объятие, но необходимая астрономическая конфигурация продержится ещё от силы минут десять, потратьте их чтобы поговорить о чём-то важном, — прокомментировал Неква, своим деловитым тоном полностью разрушив атмосферу чуда.  
— Спасибо за совет, магистр «Неква» — сухо ответила мама, смерив тень холодным взглядом.  
— Нет за что, миссис Поттер — ехидно ответил Диалорм, подползая ближе к месту семейного воссоединения.  
— Не ёрничай, — суровым тоном сказал отец, выпрямившись во весь рост  
— Мам, пап, вы знаете его? — с удивлением спросил Гарри поочерёдно смотря то на родителей, то на тень своего самопровозглашённого наставника-похитителя. То как они разговаривали с друг другом как старые знакомые, пусть и плохо ладящие. Но ведь Неква говорил, что не знает его родителей.  
— В некотором смысле, мы познакомились с ним тот же момент, что и ты Гарри, — загадочно улыбаясь пояснила мама, — После смерти твой папа не мог наблюдать за тобой, но у меня было незавершённое дело, поэтому я задержалась в лимбе и присматривала за тобой. Я должна была присматривать за тобой, до твоего совершеннолетия, — у Лили заблестели глаза и проступили крупные слёзы, — прости меня, Гарри, я могла защитить тебя от Тёмного Лорда, но не от моей сварливой сестры и её семейки…  
— Тёмного Лорда? — Гарри перебил материнскую эмоциональную тираду вопросом.  
— Волан-де-Морт, — ответил за жену Джеймс, — так звали тёмного волшебника, который убил нас, пытался убить тебя, но не смог.  
— Кстати о нём, — подал голос Диалорм, — Я правильно интерпретировал воспоминания Гарри? Он вломился в ваш дом, с начала убил Джеймса, потом он предложил Лили убраться с дороги, а она предложила свою жизнь в обмен Гарри, он убил Лили, попытался убить Гарри и сгинул в отразившемся проклятии?  
— В целом, да… — ответила Лили.  
— Ха-ха-ха! — неживой маг из другого мира внезапно залился неудержимым истерическим хохотом. Казалось он просто не может остановиться. Первый не выдержал подобной наглости Джеймс:  
— Чего смешного в наших смертях?! — он грозно двинулся к теневой сущности.  
— Простите, — сразу же извинился Диалорм, — я просто на своём веку помню только ещё двух мерзавцев, которые были достаточно тупы, чтобы позволить своим врагам прибегнуть к самопожертвованию. Тёмный Лорд? Да я знавал разбойников, что его за пояс заткнут.  
Семейство Поттеров оставила это высказывание без замечаний. Теперь уже последовали вопросы от Гарри:  
— Откуда появился Волан-де-Морт? Почему он хотел нас убить? Почему волшебники скрываются?  
— Это долгая история Гарри, — ответила Лили, — Люди делятся на магов и магглов неспособных колдовать. Маги по загадочной причине всегда были меньшинством. Ребёнок двух магов — почти всегда маг. Ребёнок мага и маггла — обычно тоже маг, как например твой папа. Иногда у двух магглов рождается маг, такой волшебницей была и я. Рождение у двух магов маггла — очень редкое явление. Но всё равно магический народ немногочислен. Мистическим образом нас всегда мало. С давних времён магглы относились к магам со смешанными чувствами. И в какой-то момент страх и ненависть перевесили всё остальное. Религия учила, что все маги получают свою силу от дьяволов. На ведьм и колдунов началась охота, тех кого ловили мучали, а потом сжигали на костре. И мы решили скрыться и построить своё отдельное общество, став для магглов просто выдумкой. Прошли века и среди магов установилась прослойка старых семей, что считали магов выше магглов. Они также по этой причине считали чистокровных магов выше тех, у кого в роду были магглы. И однажды появился самозваный лорд Волан-де-Морт. Он был настолько страшным волшебником, что я и твой папа были одними из немногих, кто не боялся называть его по имени. Он называл себя наследником великого рода и призывал к истреблению всех нечистокровных волшебников и порабощению магглов. Соблазнившись его могуществом, многие, очень многие поборники чистокровности встали на его сторону. Эти приспешники называли себя «Пожирателями смерти». Между ними и хорошими волшебниками началась война. Альбус Дамблдор, единственный благородный волшебник которого Волан-де-Морт боялся, сформировал «Орден Феникса», чтобы сражаться с «Пожирателями Смерти». Война шла уже десять лет. Всё становилось только хуже. Никто уже не знал кому можно доверять. Многие замечательные люди погибли. И тут появилось пророчество…  
Лили запнулась, смерила тень Неквы подозрительным взглядом, обменялась многозначительными взглядами со своим мужем, и, махнув рукой, продолжила свой рассказ:  
— Пророчество гласило, что в конце седьмого месяца в семье трижды отвергавшей Тёмного Лорда родится тот, кто будет обладать силой, чтобы победить Его. Ты подошёл под описание. Волан-де-Морт прознал о пророчестве и стал искать тебя, чтобы убить. Мы скрылись, используя заклятие Доверия, но нас предали…  
— Ха-ха-ха! — вновь захохотал Диалорм, перебив рассказ Лили.  
— Что на этот раз? — разозлился Джеймс.  
— Это, простите боги, недоразумение с претензиями на величие не только ничего не знает о силе самопожертвования, но даже то, как работают пророчества ему неизвестно! Если напрячь даже толику умишка можно догадаться, что просто утверждение «в таких-то обстоятельствах родится ребёнок с таким-то задатком» не может быть полным контекстом пророчества. Это либо слабенькое предсказание, либо часть истинного пророчества скрыта. Если спешить с отменой в первом случае, то можно потратить свои ресурсы на ничто, а во втором случае ты почти наверняка с разгона нырнёшь в старое доброе самоисполняющееся пророчество. Настоящие пророчества надо по возможности обыгрывать в свою пользу, а переть напролом только в крайнем случае. Теперь я точно уверен, никаких проблем победить этого неудачника, после учёбы у меня, у Гарри не будет!  
— Минуточку, Гарри будет учится в Хогвартсе — лучшей в мире школе волшебства, — возмутился Джеймс, — и ты думаешь я доверю своего сына такому скользкому типу.  
— Предлагаете вернуть его той семье? К слову, никто из ваших замечательных друзей ни разу даже не навестил его, — контратаковал Неква.  
— Лили, это правда? — с удивлением в голосе, обратился к жене Джеймс.  
— Да, Дамблдор видимо так хотел использовать кровную защиту и хотел скрыть Гарри от лишних глаз, но по какой-то причине не стал следить за его благополучием. Именно поэтому я приняла предложение магистра Неквы. Из того, что я могла узнать, наш сын будет гораздо сильнее и счастливее если вырастет под такой защитой, а разве это не главное? — пояснила миссис Поттер.  
— Предложение? — хором спросили Джеймс и Гарри.  
— Да, когда он применил заклятие Вызова, он как будто разослал объявление с требованиями, которые так же содержали дух его желаний. Его намерения можно было прочувствовать. Не почувствовав за ними злого умысла, я согласилась. Именно поэтому я сказала, что познакомилась с ним одновременно с тобой. Моё согласие, желание Гарри и его соответствие критериям Призыва, седьмая годовщина моей жертвы и Хэллоуин — всё столь удачно совпало в единой комбинации. Это был знак судьбы. Я действительно думаю, что так Гарри вырастет сильнее и счастливее, а потом сможет вернуться домой.  
— Я сохранил конфигурацию, я обесточу портал, но не разрушу его, когда Гарри вырастет он сможет посетить ваш родной мир. Вы, я и этот малец; все мы встретились благодаря сложным сцепления механизма судьбы. Я устроил эту встречу, потому что я уверен, что все в этом событии останутся в выигрыше.  
— А кто будет его воспитывать помимо обучения магии? — с недоверием спросил Джеймс, — не похож ты, нечистый, на надёжного подходящего опекуна.  
— Об этом прошу не беспокоиться, — с какой-то хитрой ноткой в голосе заверил Неква, — я как раз собирался наказать одну милейшую бездетную пару за то, что они меня надоумили на этот Призыв, — загадочно пояснил он со смешком, после чего уже более серьёзным и слегка сочувственным голосом добавил, — Умри вы в моём мире, я бы без проблем воскресил бы вас, но в этой ситуации я бессилен.  
— Я бы предпочёл все эти обещания в виде договора или Неприложимого Обета, жаль, что здесь это не… — начал было уже Джеймс, но был прерван.  
— Я всё ждал, когда вы про это заговорите, — обрадовано сказал Неква, извлекая из себя свиток и чернильницу с пером, — я подготовил трёхсторонний контракт, моя подпись там уже стоит. Рекомендую прочитать его как можно быстрее, у нас осталось всего несколько минут, — сказал он, а контракт с пишущими принадлежностями сам поплыл в руки четы Поттеров.  
— Трёхсторонний? — спросил Джеймс, но посмотрев на пергамент понял значение этих слов, — ага, ясно. Одна сторона — ты, другая сторона — я с Лили, как родители, а третья сторона — сам Гарри. Хороший контракт. Если вкратце, то ты обещаешь учить Гарри своим знаниям, защищать его до совершеннолетия, материально обеспечивать и относится к нему по-человечески, в том числе найти заботливых опекунов, мы же обязуемся передать твоему начинанию всё своё благословление и передать легальные права на опеку, Гарри же обязуется слушаться тебя, прилежно учиться, и использовать твои открытия в миру. Так же этот контракт обязует тебя обеспечивать, по возможности, такие встречи между нами и Гарри, а мы обязуемся передать тебе копии своих полных воспоминаний, дабы это облегчило тебе понимание магии нашего мира. Коротко. Никаких сложных и хитрых формулировок. Все три стороны имеют право односторонне разорвать контракт, после чего все три стороны обязуются вернуть всё к исходному положению дел. Хм, в контракте нет явного подвоха, его можно отменить в любой момент, Лили не почувствовала зла в твоём Призыве, а если бы ты хотел причинить Гарри вред, то не заморачивался настолько и не приходил бы сюда за нашим благословлением, — Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, — чтобы защитить сына, я подпишу этот договор.  
После чего родители подписали договор и протянули его Гарри. Он быстро пробежался по тексту глазами, видя всё то, о чём говорил отец. У Гарри не было выработанной подписи, поэтому он, волнуясь, просто написал своё имя в нужном месте. Едва он оторвал перо от пергамента, как пишущие принадлежности исчезли, а сам договор вырвался из его слабых детских рук, взлетев в воздух. Он свернулся в трубку и вспыхнул белым пламенем. Огонь за миг поглотил пергамент и распался на четыре огонька, каждый из которых полетел на сторону одного из контрактников. Гарри чуть не упал, когда огненный шар врезался ему в грудь и впитался внутрь, разливая жар по телу.  
— Теперь, когда, договор заключён, я напомню, что наше «временное окно» закрывается, пора прощаться, — со вздохом сказал Неква.  
— Прощаться?! — возмутился Гарри, смотря то на родителей, то на своего нового учителя, у него наворачивались слёзы — Но я ещё столько спросить не успел…

Родители крепко обняли его, и пока он тихо плакал, мама прошептала ему:  
— Не плачь, мы ещё свидимся, тебе слишком рано здесь задерживаться, — сказала Лили, с улыбкой гладя его по голове.  
— Именно, — бодро поддержал её Джеймс, — и да, учёба учёбой, но не смей возвращаться без рассказов о своих приключениях и проказах, мой сын не может быть книжным паинькой! — сказал он задиристым голосом.  
— Джеймс! — шуточно возмутилась Лили.  
— Обещаю, папа, — Гарри, глядя на своих родителей, впервые за долгое время улыбнулся полной улыбкой. Чета Поттеров многозначительно переглянулась и снова обернулась к сыну.  
— До свидания, Гарри, — наконец они произнесли слова расставания. У Лили на глазах собирались слёзы, а Джеймс крепко обнимал жену за плечи пытаясь успокоить.  
— До свидания, мама и папа, — сказал Гарри дрожащим голосом, видя, как фигуры родителей исчезают, растворяясь в дымке. Спустя мгновения, он остался наедине с Диалормом Неквой, загадочным реликвентом-архимагом, что выбрал его в качестве ученика.

Внезапно пространство вокруг начало сотрясаться как будто от сильного землетрясения, дымка принялась закручиваться в вихри, и всё вокруг заливал нестерпимо яркий белый свет, становившийся с каждой секундой только сильнее.  
— Гарри! — крикнул Неква, — Ты помнишь о нити?!  
— Да! — ответил Гарри, с ужасом осознал, что путеводная нить, присоединённая к его пальцу, исчезла.  
— Она не исчезла! — будто прочитав его мысли крикнул наставник, — она просто стала невидимой. Закрой глаза и мысленно представь себе эту нить, а потом потяни, желая вернуться в материальный мир!

Гарри так и сделал. Он закрыл глаза. Он представил. Он потянул за нить. И тут его сознание померкло, погрузившись во тьму… Очнулся он уже в комнате Призыва, в центре круга из свечей. Неква сидел рядом, в своей материальной костяной форме. В огне его «глаз» читалось беспокойство. Позади виднелась дверь, портал в ней был выключен, поэтому на вид это была самая обычная дверь, если не считать того, что она стояла посреди испещрённой странными письменами и освещённой лишь свечами. Неква протянул руку к осколкам очков на полу и те тотчас собрались воедино.  
— Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему твои родители так легко и быстро согласились отдать тебя мне на попечение? — спросил Неква у мальчика, протягивая Гарри очки.  
— Мама вроде объяснила, что у неё был способ проверить, являетесь ли Вы злом, — осторожно предположил Гарри, надевая очки, но потом с сомнением добавил, — но папа как-то быстро согласился…  
— Дело в том, что твой отец был там не полностью…  
— В смысле?  
— Видишь ли Гарри, твой отец полноценно прошёл за Грань, в отличие от твоей матери, которая связала себя с миром живых магической защитой своего самопожертвования. Единственной что вытянуло его на эту встречу, это любовь твоей мамы и твоё собственное желание увидеть его. Таким образом его воля была сильно ограничена во время этой встречи, его собственные рассуждения о доверии перекрывались рассуждениями твоей мамы, а его желания — твоими.  
— Почему Вы мне всё это рассказываете? — с недоумением спросил мальчишка.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты потихоньку учил как работает магия, — объяснил Неква. Гарри всё никак не мог понять насколько искренним является тон его наставника, взрослые с ним так раньше не разговаривали. Однако такое дружелюбие ободряло, и Гарри решился на ещё один вопрос.  
— А почему всё начало рушиться?  
— Проход был возможен только в определённый часы вашего «Хэллоуина». Обрушение прохода было ожидаемо, но всё произошло довольно резко, я думал у нас было ещё полторы секунды для безопасного выхода, но либо я чуть промахнулся с расчётами, — сказал лич с досадой, после чего добавил полушёпотом, озираясь по сторонам, — либо Градоначальница выразила своё недовольство. Как бы то ни было, поздравляю с первым настоящим приключением!  
— Градоначальница? — тихо спросил Гарри, судя по тону Неквы, она была кем-то страшным.  
— Я объясню, когда мы будем в гостиной, — сказал наставник, отмахиваясь от вопроса, — а пока пошли в другую комнату, переоденешься в одежду поприличнее, а я тогда устрою тебе мини-экскурсию по славному городу Сигилу, это поможет тебе развеять тоску по дому.  
— Не волнуйтесь, сэр, я только слегка грущу, что не скоро смогу поговорить с родителями, а до «дома» мне нет дела, ведь там никто меня не ждёт, там никому нет до меня дела.

*******

Альбус Дамблдор не мог найти себе места. Он вновь совершил чудовищную ошибку, и пусть в этот раз была надежда, что эта ошибка не стоила человеческой жизни, но это чаяние была робким и таяло прямо на глазах. Кошмар начался поздно вечером, когда он получил чрезвычайное сообщение от его наблюдательницы — Арабеллы Фигг. Арабелла была сквибом, зарабатывающей на жизнь разведением полукотов-полужмыров. То как и почему она стала членом «Ордена Феникса», было занимательной историей, но сейчас не об этом.

Восемь лет назад усилия Дамблдора по спасению семьи Поттеров закончились практически полным крахом и лишь то чудесное стечение обстоятельств, что в благодарность Снейпу за доставленное пророчество, Том на мгновение был готов пощадить Лили, спасло Гарри жизнь и остановило, хотя бы на время, шествие Тёмного Лорда к власти. Тогда Дамблдор поклялся себе, что не повторит своих высокомерных просчётов, что его самоуверенность больше не приведёт к жертвам. И вот, он опять сел в лужу. Казалось бы, он не мог придумать более оптимальный план. Он поместил Гарри с семьёй сестры его матери, тем самым используя кровные узы, он распространил защиту самопожертвования Лили на весь дом. Ещё до падения Волан-де-Морта, он заранее наложил заклятие Доверия на дом номер 4, при этом сделав хранителями тайны всю семью Дурслей и стерев им память об факте заклинания, благодаря чему дом не долго исчез из сознания маггловского населения городка, но стал невидимым для магов. Это чуть не привело к конфузу, когда Макгонагалл искала этот дом, к счастью ей подсказали соседи. Дамблдор объяснил Петунье всю ситуацию в письме, которое Дурсли должны были зачитать Гарри не позднее чем на его десятилетие. Зная нелюбовь этой семейки к магии, он не беспокоил их визитами, в конце концов они даже от денег отказались, боясь, что они заколдованные. Сначала это расстроило Альбуса, но он вскоре выяснил, что по маггловским меркам Вернон Дурсль был успешным предпринимателем, так что за обеспечения Гарри средствами не стоило беспокоится. Для наблюдения за подозрительными магами, если те появятся, Дамблдор перевёл в Литтл Уингинг Арабеллу Фигг. Какое-то время ей помогал Дедал Дингл, но его пришлось снять с поста, когда он в открытую подошёл поприветствовать Гарри. К счастью, Арабелла отлично справлялась со своими обязанности. В этом ей, помогали полужмыры, которые посменно следили за магической активностью рядом с домом, и за Гарри лично, когда тот гулял вдали от дома.

И вот, сегодня вечером один из её питомцев по имени мистер Лапка примчался домой на всех парах, с воплем забился под кровать, а когда миссис Фигг попыталась его оттуда вытащить, он на неё зашипел! Что чрезвычайно страшное напугало несчастное животное, поэтому Арабелла тут же связалась с Дамблдором по каналу экстренной связи. Без объяснений сбежав с Хэллоуинского Пира, Альбус трансгрессировал на место, едва он перебежал границу защитного поля Хогвартса. Оказавшись перед искомым домом номер четыре на Тисовой улице, он замер в ужасе. Заклинание, что испугало кота, угасало, но даже сейчас он ощущал мощь способную сокрушить десятки барьеров Хогвартса. Кроме того, чем бы не была эта магия, она просто разорвала Фиделиус. От одного из самых могущественных и надёжных заклятий в истории не осталось и следа! Не теряя ни секунды, с палочкой наготове, Дамблдор бесцеремонно ворвался в дом.

Семейство Дурслей долго искать не пришлось. Парализованные страхом, они сидели на диване в прихожей, прилипнув взглядом к какой-то точке на противоположной стене. Бледные и дрожащие, они обнимали друг друга, совершенно не обращая внимание на появление в их доме постороннего. Если здесь только что произошло нечто страшное, то естественной реакцией для них было бы бежать из дома в панике, но судя по всему исчезновение Фиделиуса, ввело их в состояние временного конфуза. Одного беглого взгляда в их глаза (с чуточкой легилименции) было достаточно, что уловить основной образ. Гарри в чулан утащил некий скелет. Не останавливаясь не на секунду, Альбус двинулся к чулану под лестницей.

Ему не нужно было быть великим магом, чтобы почувствовать исходящую от чулана потустороннюю силу, которую было даже трудно назвать волшебством, настолько чуждой этому миру была мощь, что сочилась от двери чулана. Он осторожно использовал одно диагностическое заклинание, затем другое, затем третье. Его тесты давали противоречивые и странные результаты, но постепенно, перед мысленным взором Альбуса Дамблдора вырисовывалась ясная, пусть и невероятно сложная схема внеземного заклятия, с явными пространственными и временными атрибутами. Будучи многоопытным выдающимся волшебником, он без малейших сомнений мог сказать, что это заклятие не было предназначено для простого путешествия на большие расстояния или даже для путешествия во времени, нет это скорее врата на совсем иной уровень бытия. Когда впоследствии Альбуса спросили об этом, он честно признался, что ему в этот момент было страшно, но он решился на попытку открыть эту дверь. Ничего не произошло, он перепробовал все возможные способы открытия двери, кроме грубого пролома, так как заклятие запросто детонировало бы при разрушении своего сосуда. Тогда, недолго думая Альбус проломил дыру в лестнице и влез через неё.

Внутри оказался обычный, на первый взгляд, чулан. Хотя нет, даже с первого взгляда можно было увидеть лежащий здесь матрас, и кучу конфет на нём. А на стене — наклеенную бумажку, с надписью: «Комната Гарри». Какого Мерлина здесь творится?! Он жил в чулане? В этом доме должно быть достаточно комнат для семьи в четыре человека! Этот факт поразил Дамблдора настолько, что он чуть не забыл ради чего сюда влез. Тут он осознал ещё одну необъяснимую странность. Здесь, в чулане, он не ощущал ту потустороннюю магическую силу, что исходила от двери снаружи. Повернувшись к двери, он с удивлением обнаружил пустой дверной проём! Протянул руку, и нет, дверь не оказалась невидимой, её просто не было! Он решительно шагнул из каморки, развернулся и увидел, что дверь на месте и всё так же пропитана странной магией. Он повторял процедуру несколько раз, он даже трансгрессировал внутрь чулана и назад. Тогда он восстановил лестницу и снова трансгрессировал туда-сюда. Дамблдор уже догадывался о результате, когда его проверочные заклинания наглядно продемонстрировали — у двери существовала только одна сторона! Пространство было искажено, как если бы дверь была краем света, а это означало, что она вела за пределы известной реальности. Это могло значить только одно — дверь вела в другой мир! Это была фантастическая догадка, Дамблдор был уверен, что даже для работников Пространственной Секции Отдела Тайн, такое предположение было не более, чем смелой гипотезой, но он видел доказательства прямо перед своими глазами. Похоже, что идея одного его… знакомого… была верна. Специальными средствами он зафиксировал хитрый узор из заклятий, защищая его от распада от распада. После этого он собирался разобраться с секретом Дурслей. Ему было что спросить у этой семейки.

Дурсли тем временем выходили из ступора. Первым пришёл в себя Вернон. Массивный мужчина вскочил с дивана отталкивая жену и сына, но тут же развернулся к ним и заорал:  
— Чего вы уставились? Собирайтесь пока оно не вылезло из чулана! Мы сваливаем отсюда!  
— Я бы попросил Вас задержаться, — вежливым, но не терпящим возражений, тоном Альбус огласил своё присутствие. Петуния и Дадли, взвизгнули, а на секунду ошарашенный Вернон, встряхнулся и проревел:  
— А ты кто такой?! — потребовал ответа мистер Дурсль, закрывая своей массивной тушей жену и сына, — Что ты делаешь в моём доме?  
— Я — Альбус Дамблдор, всё что вам нужно знать, так это то, что я прибыл, чтобы убедиться в безопасности Гарри Поттера, находящегося у вас под опекой, не могли бы вы, быть столь добры и сказать, где Гарри? — Дамблдор говорил спокойно и вежливо, с улыбкой, но прекрасно понимал, что в такой ситуации люди склонны к бессмысленной агрессии, и ему скоро придётся применить магию.  
— Этот урод украл у нашего сына конфеты, после чего его утащила в чулан эта тварь, забирай их и убирайся!!!

Урод?! Тут-то терпение лопнуло у самого Дамблдора. Без лишних церемоний, он в три взмаха палочкой парализовал семейство и усадил на диван. Затем последовали долгие часы легилименции. Он сначала допросил Петунью, которая должна была знать больше всего и понимать магию хоть немного, затем её сына, который был ровесником Гарри и должен был замечать всё лучше родителей, и наконец Вернона для полноты картины… ужасной картины. Представшее перед ним описание образа жизни Гарри в стенах этого дома было настолько безысходным и мерзким, что Дамблдор даже отказался в его верить. Но факты говорили сами за себя. Нигде в доме не было ни единой фотографии, на которой бы присутствовал Гарри, а из всех помещений похожим на комнату Гарри был чулан. С ребёнком обращались как с домовым эльфов. Домовым эльфом, который может в любую минуту взорваться. Оставляя Гарри с Дурслями, Дамблдор не питал иллюзий, что детство юного Поттера будет счастливым. Он прекрасно осознавал, что Гарри ожидают десять мрачных лет и шесть летних каникул с нелюбящими опекунами. Равнодушие к подкидышу было ожидаемым, особенно учитывая отношения Лили и Петуньи, но относиться к ребёнку как к паршивой собаке?! Самым ужасным было то, что всё можно было бы остановить раньше, но без следов побоев, ввиду почти полного отсутствия собственно побоев, миссис Фигг не смогла внешним признакам определить тяжесть ситуации, потому что он не дал соответствующей задачи. Арабелла не знала о материнской защите, поэтому логично полагала, что Дурсли согласились принять ребёнка несмотря на смертельную опасность, такие люди могут недолюбливать, пренебрегать, но ненавидеть? Самым мерзким было то, что сами старшие Дурсли интерпретировали свои действия как заботу. Петунья искренне верила, что выводит из племянника «дурь», что уже погубила её непутёвую сестру. Если бы, только он посещал этот дом хотя бы раз в год и откладывал немного средств. Он бы смог припугнуть этих мракобесов и проследить, что у Гарри хотя бы есть нормальная еда, одежда и кровать, а сам ребёнок знал бы, что он с Дурслями не навсегда. Альбус боялся нарушить конспирацию этого убежища и испугать магглов, но это было фатальной ошибкой.

Старый волшебник без лишних зазрений совести забрал у хозяев бутылку виски, налил полный стакан и выпил его одним залпом. После чего он снял свои очки-половинки, закрыл глаза и, массируя сгорбленную переносицу, принялся думать о том, что делать дальше. Безусловно, трагедия не произошла бы, если бы не скотское отношение Дурслей к Гарри — неизвестная сущность пыталась проникнуть в этот мир, но почти наверняка именно магия, основанная на желании Гарри сбежать от несправедливого наказания, открыла врата с этой стороны. Таким образом, Гарри вполне мог быть случайной жертвой — нечто пыталось проникнуть в этот мир, а Гарри же по несчастью открыл ему проход именно к себе. С другой стороны, иномировое происхождение загадочного «скелета» исключало причастность Волан-де-Морта к случившемуся, что было небольшим облегчение. Ощущения от двери чулана было совершенно иным нежели от Арки, которую он однажды смог созерцать в Отделе Тайн, так что Альбус отмёл посетившую его на миг мысль о вратах в мир за гранью смерти. Это означало, что есть маленький, призрачный шанс, что всё ещё Гарри жив! Кроме того, даже если предположить, что мальчик мёртв, оставлять без внимания сущность с неизвестными намерениями и способную на такую магию было бы самоубийственной глупостью. В любой момент монстр страшнее Тома и Геллерта вместе взятых мог вторгнуться в этот мир! В голове Альбуса Дамблдора сформировались общие черты плана дальнейших действий.

План был в следующем:  
1\. Взять этот дом под контроль и максимально изолировать его.  
2\. Исследовать возможность открыть врата с этой стороны.  
3\. Если активация портала возможно, то следует подготовить экспедицию на ту сторону.  
4\. По возможности спасти Гарри, собрать сведения о другой стороне, возможно захватить полезные для обороны ресурсы, ликвидировать угрозу и/или установить дипломатические договорённости.

В целом, у Дамблдора уже даже были и более конкретные соображение по каждому пункту. Он собирался заставить Дурслей продать ему дом за цену минимальной по размеру квартиры в Лондоне — наименьшее наказание за их деяния. Оформить недвижимость Альбус собирался на Северуса. Тот был магллорождённым и из всех его соратников — наиболее посвящённым в тайную борьбу с Волан-де-Мортом, да и он заслуживал жильё получше, чем та старая лачуга в Коукворте. Что до исследования механизма врат, то Альбус знал двух невыразимцев, которых мог бы вовлечь в это дело, не поднимая лишнего шума, разумеется в качестве меры предосторожности в ход будут пущены некоторые чары… Пункт три был самым сложным из того, о чём Дамблдор мог рассуждать. Ему был ясен примерный состав «Спасательной Команды» из членов «Ордена Феникса», но речь шла о вылазке в совершенно иной мир, где законы магии и природы могут оказаться фундаментально отличными от тех, к которым привыкли земляне. Нужна была тренировка, которая бы научила бы команду мыслить за пределами шаблона, быстро реагировать на смену обстановки и быстро усваивать информацию об окружающем мире. Для себя же Дамблдор отметил необходимость шагнуть за рамки своей зоны комфорта и исследовать такие непопулярные у магов темы как «Критическое мышление» и «Логика», а также «Естественные науки» похоже его ожидал поход в маггловский книжный магазин. Помимо новых навыков и знаний команде было необходимо особое снаряжение, которое подошло бы для наибольшего количества вообразимых ситуаций. Альбус знал кому поручить если не создание, то хотя бы проектирование такого снаряжения.

Оставался последний четвёртый пункт плана. Здесь Дамблдор был бессилен делать какие-либо предсказания, поскольку не располагал никакой информацией о другой стороне портала. Всё что он мог, так это максимизировать шанс успеха за счёт безупречного выполнения предыдущих пунктов. Ну и действовать по обстоятельствам, как только команда пересечёт черту разделяющую разные вселенные. Альбус уже собирался уходить, но тут он услышал мычание парализованных Дурслей. Старый маг развернулся к застывшей на диване семейке, и смерив троицу тяжёлым взглядом, произнёс:  
— Чары на вас скоро спадут. Я заморозил заклятие на двери чулана насколько мог, но ночевать рекомендую в гостинице. Вы продадите этот дом моему человеку за фиксированную цену, а сами купите квартиру в Лондоне и больше никогда не будете появляться в этом городишко. Я даже помогу скрыть пропажу Гарри. Считайте, что легко отделались. Завтра я вернусь, чтобы обсудить детали. У Вас на всё будет неделя, максимум — две. И да, надеюсь вы понимаете, что, связавшись с властями, вы только себе хуже сделаете. Что делать дальше — ваши заботы, — сухо заявил Дамблдор и трансгрессировал в Хогсмид, где собирался одолжить у Аберфорта метлу для полёта до Хогвартса.

Он так спешил покинуть дом, что забыл предупредить миссис Фигг о новом положении дел. Причиной спешки был стресс, а также он банально не хотел оставаться с той мерзкой семейкой не на секунду больше, хотя понимал, что значительная доля вины лежит на нём самом. Директор с горечью вспоминал свои прошлые просчёты, вызванные высокомерием и недостатком способности понимать других, что повлекли человеческие жертвы. Он мог остановить и Гриндельвальда, и Реддла задолго до первых человеческих жертв, но не сделал этого. Ариадна, и тысячи других прямых и косвенных жертв самопровозглашённых повелителей магического мира, все они уже весели на его душе тяжким бременем, неужели к ним добавился ребёнок, которого он поклялся защитить? Завтра ему придётся долго объясняться с Северусом… хотя не только Северусом, на этом этапе придётся посвятить и Минерву во всю тяжесть положения. Добравшись до кабинета, Альбус собирался напиться огненного виски, ибо только так он мог отогнать жуткие мысли о том, каким ужасам сейчас подвергается несчастный Гарри в лапах чудовища.


End file.
